School's Back- Did You Miss it?
by Livie622
Summary: Things are looking alright for the flock, until all hell breaks loose. Again. Seperated, three flock members get taken back to the school, tortured and experimented on. Trying to stay under the radar, the other flock members have to learn to survive without the rest and find a way to save them- before it's too late. Fax. Wings. First Fanfic so please read and review! T just in case


**WASSUP! I'm Livie, and this is my first fanfic! So hopefully it'll go well, and I hope you lovely folks will enjoy. I'm going to have a bit of a longer Author's Note at the end, just cuz I don't want to put everything here. So... yep! Read. (pretty please?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, full credit to James Patterson on that one.**

* * *

You know those funny moments when everything seems to be going fine, and it turns into a totally not fine freaking disaster in like two seconds? Yeah, we have those moments a lot. _Yay us_.

It started off as a pretty normal day. I mean as normal as a day for mutant freaks with gigantic _wings_ growing out of their backs could be. Oh, you don't have them? Bummer. Walmart's probably out at the moment. Try again some other time.

We were camped out somewhere in the mountains of Tennessee. Where exactly? Yeah, like I'd tell you. Any who, the flock and I were tucked into a nice little cave in the mountainside. A small fire was going, and we were cooking a lovely dinner of _whatever the hell we could find and put on a stick._ See, totally normal evening.

"You know, we could get some hot dogs or something." Total said with a huff, plopping down next to Angel's feet. "I am not fit to eat _rat._ I'm made of classier stuff." Yeah, Total's our talking canine. Deal with it.

"You know, I guess we could try something different." I said, shooting an evil smile in Total's direction. "How about annoying Scottie?" He yipped and jumped into Angel's arms. Her head whipped towards me, delicate golden curls flying, sending me a horrified look.

Gazzy and Iggy immediately broke into fits of laughter, Nudge was trying not to giggle, and Fang… Well he doesn't laugh but he smirked, which is practically the same thing for him.

"Oh Max, you wouldn't! Don't worry Total, I won't let her eat you." Angel held her tiny dog close.

I rolled my eyes, then got up to put another log into the fading flames. Hey, leaders have to take care of stuff like that. "Don't worry," I said, retreating from the now crackling fire. "I won't eat the dog. Unless things get really desperate. Then all promises are off." Angel gave me an unsure look, then turned to talk to Nudge. Good. Let them keep each other occupied.

I sat at the wall of the cave, a few feet back from the circle of my little family, studying them. Nudge was rattling on about shoes and some magazine that I don't even know how she found time to read. Her big brown eyes were wide with excitement as she went over the latest hair and makeup tricks (gag, not that I'd rain on her parade by saying anything) and Angel's blue one's staring earnestly back, taking in all in. Angel. For six years old, she's been through a lot. She was my baby. A creepy mind reading/ controlling baby, but hey, we're all a bit odd. I'd cared for her since she was a practically an infant back at the school, her tiny wings more like a chicken's than anything. But one look at her tiny face and sweet eyes that I knew I would do anything to protect her. I almost lost her, and I will never lose her again. The school will never get any of them again. And I was gonna make sure of that. It's sort of part of my destiny anyways. Destroying the school, Itex. _Saving the world._ Yeah, no pressure.

 **Lots of pressure, Max. Time is running out.**

 _Thanks for that helpful tidbit, Voice._ Oh you don't have a voice in your head besides your own? Yeah, with this one, you aren't missing out. _You wanna actually tell me something useful? Like what I'm supposed to be doing next?_ No answer. Gee thanks.

I turned my gaze to Gazzy and Iggy next. They were turned towards each other, whispering, thoughtful looks on their faces. Certain sentences stood out to me. "... only six batteries..." "...now if we could get our hands on some chlorine…" "...how many bombs do you think it would take if we…." and so on. How a blind guy and an eight year old got so good with pyrotechnics, I will never know.

Gazzy and Iggy were definitely something special. Iggy's 15, like me and Fang. Tall, lanky, and strawberry blonde, he stuck out like a sore thumb in pretty much any place. Well I guess with the wings we all do. And for someone who wasn't always blind, he's pretty freaking fantastic at it. He's one hell of a fighter, an amazing cook, and he makes freaking bombs _like all the time._ How he doesn't confuse any of the wires I have no idea.

Gazzy and Angel are the only biological siblings of the group. They both had similar features: fair skin, light blonde hair, blue eyes (nein Hitler jokes please), and a few scattered freckles across their noses. Gazzy was very protective of his little sister. After the school captured her back at the E house, I see him watching her, making sure she's within jumping distance, making tons more bombs (which I do _not_ approve of) in case the Erasers attack again. He was one caring little guy, and, I don't say this enough, but I was seriously proud of him.

Leaning against the wall of the cave, I let my eyes wander around the circle again, landing on Fang. Fang. What was I going to do about him? He's my right wing man, my best friend. He always had my back, and I would always have his. He was dark, and quiet, and kept to himself, but we always had a way of understanding one another, knowing how each other were secretly feeling. When he almost died on that beach in Virginia, I was so scared I was really going to lose him for good. Which I guess was why I kissed him. We hadn't really talked about it, but I couldn't really forget it. Gosh I freaking kissed him. How stupid was that. He was practically my brother (now if anyone cracks _any_ southern jokes I'm gonna…) I hoped he had forgotten about it, I wanted him to have forgotten all about it. It's not like its every going to happen again. We could never be together in any sort of romantic way. I didn't even like him like that. Right? Suddenly smoldering onyx eyes bore into my chocolate brown. I looked away.

"Alright guys. Time for bed. I'll take first watch." Time to get back to reality. I started pulling blankets out of packs.

We all stacked fists, and I gave Angel a kiss on the head and ruffled Gazzy's hair. They all went into their little areas. Angel and Nudge towards the middle of the group, Gazzy and Iggy to the opposite wall (Gazzy more on the inside closer to Angel) and Fang a few feet from where I plopped down against my wall.

"Wake me for second." Fang said before lying down on his back, hands behind his head, dark hair falling over his eyes. I needed to give him a haircut.

"Sure thing." I mumbled. Getting comfortable, I started letting my senses take over, taking in every shift in movement, every echo, keeping alert for anything out of the ordinary. We hadn't seen an Eraser in over three days, so naturally I was expecting something to happen. And sure enough, within two hours, all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **So, waddya think? Like I said, this is my first real attempt at a fanfiction, so I'm open to any criticism you all have for me. As far as updating goes, I can't promise any set schedule (Just because I know how I am with writer's block sometimes) but reviews are definitely a great motivator, so if you like how it's going let me know! If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know! If ya want someone to talk to, PM me. I don't bite haha. I am on summer holiday, so it will be easier to work on writing while I have off, but once school starts up again I will try to write as much as my schedule will allow. I may change the title so if you have any thoughts on that, that would be great.**

 **SO! Have any of you seen Spirited Away? I'm watching it as I'm writing this and I seriously love that movie.**

 **Favorite song at the moment? Right now I'm caught between Sara Smiles and Miss Jackson by Panic! at The Disco.**

 **R &R! (If people seem to like it I will try to have the next chapter up within a week)**


End file.
